Nocturne
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Botan was happy with her life and was content with it but a letter from someone from her past changes it and now she needs help from the least likely person. Hiei. But he's having his own problems too. HieixBotan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life can be strange sometimes. Things can happen that you never really expected. You can become friends with the least likely people. The slightest change can have drastic results. One day your life can be going on normally then, poof, something happens that changes everything. How you feel about people. How you look at the world and everything in it. The smallest change can be devastating... unless... you're ready for it or are expecting it. Change can happen any time and any where. You should be wary of unexpected surprises...

* * *

Botan wasn't expecting any changes or surprises. In fact; she was perfectly content in the little rut she was in and didn't welcome change. Her life and none life was finally in order and she was on a break from work so she was in her living world apartment sipping coffee and reading the morning paper when the doorbell rang. Since she wasn't expecting visitors she was a little surprised and curious to hear the little chimes going off. Her first change. 

"Who could that be?" she asked herself, setting down her coffee and paper and getting up to answer it.

When she opened the door a man in a suit stood in the hall.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him.

"Are you Botan Pure?" he asked (Pure was the last name she was using)

"Yes," she said again. "What do you want?"

The man handed her an envelope. "This is for you," he said. "I was asked to deliver it personally."

Botan took the envelope and looked at it. There was no return address just her name and address. "Who is this from?" she asked.

The man gave no answer. She looked up and him and saw him walking down the hall. She thought about calling to him but changed her mind. He probably wouldn't answer her question anyway. Sighing, she closed her door and walked back to the table where her coffee and paper waited. She sat down in her chair and set the envelope on the table. She picked up her coffee and eyed the white envelope for a few minutes, not sure if she wanted to open it or not. For all she knew it could be her electric bill which she'd forgotten to pay that month or her tax notice. She didn't know which would have been worse and didn't really want to know. She tried to go back to her paper but the mystery of the contents of that letter stayed in her mind the whole time. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and opened the letter.

As she read the letter her eyes grew wide in horror and her hand went to her heart._ No! Not now! Why now? After all this time! How did he find me? _Botan let go of the letter and it fluttered to the floor. She rested her head in her hands and moaned. _Just when I thought I'd finally gotten away from him for good..._

* * *

Hiei wasn't expecting or wanting any changes either. He was in a point of his life where change was an unwelcome neighbor that came over at inappropriate times and didn't know when to go home. He had enough problems to deal with right now and didn't need a new one to bother him. Most of his other problems had followed him his whole life, though some had been resolved and were no longer an issue. Penance was costly but smart. The same morning Botan gotten her letter, but a little later in the day, Hiei was in the park, training. 

It was his daily routine. Wake up from whatever tree he'd slept in the night before, head to the park and train then do whatever else he could do in the boring city he'd been confined to. Though that sentence was over he didn't really trust Botan's word that she'd talk to Koemna about it and didn't want to risk getting a worse sentence if he had. It wasn't that he didn't trust her word to the fullest extent he just wasn't sure how far he could trust the baka onna's word, not after the things he'd said to her. He didn't care one bit about her but she was Koemna's pet, in a way, and he didn't want to risk her getting him a bad sentence just because she was mad at him. Which, since an incident the night before, she was.

Hiei never wanted to see her face again after what had happened either so he was more than a little surprised when he found her in the park around the same time he had gone there to train. He'd just gotten there a few minutes ago but before he'd even started he'd heard crying. Since crying was one of the few things he couldn't stand people (mostly girls) doing, he decided to look for the source. He didn't have to look for very long before he found the one crying.

It was Botan. She was sitting on a bench, near the little pond, leaned over like her stomach hurt, her long blue hair down and over her face. He hadn't expected to see Botan in the park this early and felt confused and a little angry. Why was she crying? Why had she chosen the park to do it? Had she known he'd be there and wanted him to comfort her or something? He doubted it but with Botan he never knew. Still, she was crying and girls crying was one thing he hated to see. It wasn't that he felt sorry for a girl who was crying, it just gave him this weird feeling._ Don't cry. You know I can't stand to see girls cry. Stop crying. STOP CRYING!_

"Onna," he said in a voice that was a little too loud.

She looked up with a start. "Hie?" she said, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

She wiped her eyes and looked away. "I needed to find a quiet place to think," she replied her answer vague enough.

_So you came to the park even though you know darn well I train in it at this time of day?! _"There were other places you could have gone," he said.

She didn't say anything to that. Instead she began babbling about something. "This never happened to me before. I thought I would finally be free of that. I thought he'd never find me or give me another thought. He should have done that. I'm not worth it. He should know that. He should just find someone else," she rambled, rocking back and forth on the bench.

_What is she going on about?_ He could have just left her to stew about whatever was bothering her and almost did but something told him to at least find out what was the matter before he did so. "What is wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "What do you care?" she asked.

"I _don't_ care but I want to know why you're crying," he said, feeling stupid at that answer.

She looked him over than said. "If you want to know then-" she held out a piece of paper-"read this."

Hiei took the paper and read it. It said:

_My Dear Botan_

_It seems you've been hiding from me again. Why do you keep doing that, you bad girl? Do you want me to spank you? Your little game of hide and seek lasted longer than usual this time but I finally found you. You shouldn't hide yourself so well. It almost seems as if you don't want to be found. But I know that's not the case. You enjoy this don't you and I can't say I don't either. I wish you'd give me hints though. Well now that I found you I'm ready for you to come back to me. If you don't come willingly I can always have someone bring you back for me. You know you can't stay hidden forever. This time when you come back please wear something besides that pink kimono, it's not even cute anymore._

_Sincerely Donovan_

Hiei looked up from the letter and stared at Botan. "What is he talking about?" he said.

Botan hated to say it. "He's an old boyfriend," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Old boyfriend?" he said. He coudln't believe she'd ever had one. "This guy sounds like he still thinks you're together."

"I know but he won't take no for an answer," she replied, looking at her feet. "When I was with him it was hell. Where ever I went he'd wind up being too. It was cute at first but then it kept happening and getting worse and worse. When I told him he was smothering me and we needed to break up he thought I was joking with him."

The koorime gave her a look. "Why would he think that?" he asked.

She hated to admit it. "I wasn't such a good girl then," she replied, embarrassed and ashamed.

Hiei stared at her. _Not such a good girl?_ He tried to imagine her other than that. He only knew her as a stupid goody goody onna who could never do wrong though he'd seen her get violent once in awhile. "So the angel onna isn't such an angel after all," he said, looking smug.

She scowled at him. "So now he won't leave me alone," she said. "Even though I told him I was being dead serious when I told him it was over. He just snickered and said I made a joke because I'm the grim reaper and I said "dead." she shook her head.

_Her old boyfriend sounds like a complete moron_. "So why'd you come here?" he asked.

"I thought maybe-" she began.

"That I could help you get rid of him for you?" he finished for her. "What were you planning on doing? Hiring me to assassinate him?"

She looked away.

"You dumb baka," he said, disgusted at the idea. "Did you really think I would agree to that? It's your problem. You deal with it. I don't want to be involved."

"But Hiei," she began.

"Forget it," he cut her off. "If this guy has such a problem realizing that it's over you should kill him yourself or better yet tell someone who will care enough to act. Besides," and when he said this he looked her right in the eye. "Why should I do anything for you after the way you treated me last night? It wasn't my fault that that happened. It wasn't like it was my idea anyway."

"I'm sorry for that," she said. "But you treated me badly too," she pointed out. "You could have reacted differently."

"I reacted like I always would," he said. "Especially after what they wanted me to do. I wasn't about to try it and didn't want to. I knew you didn't either."

She frowned at him. She knew he was right about that but she wasn't going to admit it and this wasn't the time to argue about it. She needed his help and if he wasn't going to do it the easy way then... "I didn't want to tell you this but," she began. "This involves you too."

He sneered at her. "Hn, I doubt that," he said.

"But it does," she said. "You see, Donovan knows about you. In fact, he told me he met you once. He said he wanted to kill you and had some of his men out looking for you," she folded her arms and gave him a long look. "If he knows where I am then he knows where you are. Which means it's your problem too."

Hiei said nothing. He did remember Donovan. He'd been a pansy like bastard with a big ego. The man was angry at him for not giving him an honorable death. Hiei would have been happy to if he hadn't of been told to kill him and the man wasn't worth killing anyway. He probably still wasn't. _If you want to die then kill yourself._

"Does he still want to die?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "He wants_ you _dead and he's willing to send S class demons after you to do so." she put her hands on her hips. "He thinks you're being a coward and hiding from him. Do you want him to keep thinking that way about you?"

"That coward is just doing that because he's afraid to face me himself," Hiei said, angry at the thought. "He knows I'm no coward. But if he thinks I'm hiding from him..." He glared at her. She was doing it again. She always knew how to get him to comply. He hated that about her but she had him. She's said the right thing. "Hn," he said angry that she'd gotten to him with her words again. "Fine. I'll help you."

She got up and bowed to him. _"Arigatou."_

_A/N_

_You'll find out what happened to them the night before later. I don't know where I got this idea. I was just typing randomly and this came to me. It hope you'll enjoy it anyway. If you read this please leave some kind of feed back. Thank you in advance._

_All I want is at least one review. Can you at least give me that much? Please? If I don't get at least one I might as well delete this. :( _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hiei followed Botan back to her apartment. She said there as still a few things she needed to discuss with him so he went along though he didn't really want to. He would have rather gone back to his training but what could he say? He didn't want her to start crying again. He hated when girls cried and she knew it.

As they rode the elevator up to her apartment on the seventh floor Hiei once again started to change his mind. Though he knew Donovan and wanted to kill him he couldn't help getting the feeling that Botan might have had another reason for her wanting him to come along with her. A not so deadly reason either. He tried to push the thought away, but it wouldn't go. He remembered something from earlier when they were leaving the park. Something she'd said.

_"Just say you're my body guard or something," _she'd suggested. _"If they don't remember what you look like you'll have no problem. If they do I'll just say you're with me and not to give you any trouble." _

_Somehow I get the feeling she might say something more... _he thought. "Tell me, onna," he said once they were both in her apartment. "Is there another reason why you want me to come with you when you go back to your old boyfriend's place?"

"Care for some tea?" she asked, side stepping the question and dashing into the kitchen. "I think I have some green tea around here somewhere..."

Hiei followed her into the kitchen, not about to have his question ignored. "There _is_ another reason isn't there?" he asked, watching her take the tea kettle out of the dishwasher. "What is it?"

"Umm... would you like sugar with your tea?" she asked, still trying to avoid his questions.

The Koorime was in no mood for her games. "Enough!" Hiei grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Botan was surprised and dropped the kettle. It fell to the floor and shattered. "I'm not in the mood for you to side step my questions," he growled, his eyes boring into her. "Now just tell me. Do you have more than one reason for wanting to bring me along?"

She sighed and looked away. "Yes," she admitted.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

She hated to addmit it to him, for fear that he'd change his mind. "I was thinking that if I can't convince him this time that we are through that I will tell him I have a new boyfriend who will do anything to-"

"So you wanted me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" he demanded, his voice getting loud with anger and disgust.

"Yes..."

"This is stupid!" he growled, letting her go and walking away from her. He folded his arms. "There are other people you could have chosen for this. Like Kurama or Yusuke. Why me? "

"Because you're single," she replied, her voice flat as she stated a simple fact.

He bit back a smart remark. He knew she was right. He was only single because he wanted it to be that way. Yusuke and Keiko were going out and Kurama was starting to date Hiei's sister Yukina. Botan defiantely wouldn't go out with Kuwabara, besides he was out of town for the next few days. Hiei was her last resort.

"Forget it," he said, not wanting to be involved with such things as a love triangle.

"But. Hiei-" she began.

"No buts!" he cut her off. "Stupid onna! What do you think I am? Do you really think he's going to believe you if you tell him you're dating me? And even if he does he'll just try to have me killed like he's trying to right now. "

"But I need you!" she exclaimed, looking like she was going to cry again. "If the others find out about it They'll never forgive me!"

"They won't forgive you for something that happened in your past?" he asked, surprised at her answer. "What kind of excuse is that? They forgave me."

"Well they didn't think much of you when you first came into the picture," she pointed out. "You weren't exactly friendly during our first encounter."

Once again she was right. Botan had been an extreamly friendly and happy person the first time anyone met her, except for him. She'd wanted Yusuke to punch his lights out. Botan wasn't as perfect as people thought she was. She had a dark side too.

"Please Hiei," Botan said practically begging. "Please don't change your mind. I really need your help."

"How would him seeing you with me help?" he asked.

"He doesn't have to see you right away," she said. "You could just hide in the shadows and if he tries anything you can protect me from him," she said. "You're good at that."

"So you want me to come but not be seen?" he asked, annoyed that she kept on changing things. _First you want me to be a body guard then a boyfriend and now a spy?_

"Not right away," she said. "I'll just tell them I have a body guard with me. If they ask I'll say he's a ninja."

"Ninja?!"

"Well..."

He shook his head. _Why am I even bothering with this besides the fact that I want to kill the bastard before he kills me. _"Hn. Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you again," she said, kneeling down to clean up the broken kettle. "I wouldn't be able to do this again if you weren't coming."

_What is that suppost to mean?_

At that moment the door bell rang and he never got to ask her, not that he would have anyway. Botan got up and gave Hiei a nervous look. "I think it would be best if they didn't see you," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's just best if they didn't right now, okay?"

He wanted to argue then thought better of it. He simply nodded his head and disappeared in a flash of black.

Botan sighed and went to answer the door, feeling Hiei's eyes on her but not seeing him. For some strange reason she felt safe. Which is one thing she never felt before when he was out of her sight but not out of her mind.

_Be happy I'm even agreeing to this, onna, _he told her through telepathy. _After what you said to me last night I should have just said no._

_You're not that way, not anymore, _she thought back.

_Hn..._

Botan opened the door and discovered two men in the hall. One looked like a chauver (Sp?) and the other looked like the messenger guy from that morning. "Botan Pure," he said.

'That's me," she answered.

"We're here to pick you up," he said. "Donovan is waiting."

"Yes." Botan took one more look into the apartment then looked back at the two men. She nodded. "I'm ready."

"Then come with us," the man said extending his arm.

Botna took it and with wobbly knees left the apartment with the two men.

* * *

Hiei was resting like a cat on Botan's balconey when he saw the geroup of three come out of the building and head to a large black limo. He recognized Botan's cotton candy blue hair and thought he saw her look up at him. Their eyes met for a moment, or so he thought, and she seemed to be sending him a clear message. _COME ON ALREADY!_

_Stupid onna, _he frown down at her but did get moving. When he saw the three get into the limo and the car started to pull out he jumped down from the balcony and started following it. Keeping the car in view but staying out the view. _I don't even know why I'm doing this... _

_A/N_

_Yes, I did update again. Do you think I should change the title? I would but I don't have a better name for it. Maybe I will later, but not right now. _

_Maybe I'm just being impatient. Maybe I'm being a pain but, I do like to get reviews for my stories. I know you people read them why can't you say something too? Does my stuff suck that much? PLEASE AT LEAST GIVE ME ONE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Botan rode in the car with the two men that worked for Donovan but she wasn't paying attention to them or anything they said. She was too busy looking out the car window, trying to spot Hiei following the limo. She knew he was, because he said he would be and she could never remember him breaking a promise, she just didn't see him. _Just like last night..._ she thought a little whimsickle.

She thought about the beginning of the incident last night. She been on her way back to her apartment, from a visit with Yukina and Keiko, when she'd sensed someone following her. When she'd turned around she saw no one but knew he was there. She knew who it was. She'd had that feeling before when he stalked her once. When he'd sent her a message telling her he had Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko.

"Come on out, Hiei!" she called, not liking him sneaking around. "I know you're there!"

He had come out but not in the way she'd expected. He'd snuck up behind her and clamped an arm around her neck. She'd frozen, surprised that he'd do such a thing, and almost screamed when all she heard was his breathing...

_I don't know what those guys dared him to do but he could have said hello a better way,_ she thought, frowning at the memory. _What was his problem? He's too young to be in heat. Was he just doing that to scare me? To show me how easily he could overpower me and take advantage of me? _Now it felt that way too, even though he wasn't stalking her. _He'd agreed to come maybe he'll keep his hands to himself..._

"Miss," said the driver, cutting into her thoughts.

"Oh, yes?" she said, snapping out of it and looking at him.

"We'll be arriving at Donovan's house in a few hours," he reported. "If you're tired I suggest you get some sleep."

"Okay," she said, not about to comply. She had no idea what might happen to her while she was asleep. Besides, if she was a sleep and Hiei tried to communicate with her she wouldn't know and he might get angry, and think she's ignoring him and leave. She didn't want him to leave her. Not now. _Maybe I should try to talk to him? Maybe I should try to send him a message._

_Don't even think about it!_

Botan gasped and put her hands over her mouth. The driver and his buddy looked back at her. "Is there anything wrong, miss?" they asked.

"Oh uh, n-no, nothing wrong," she said, laughing lightly and waving them off. "I just thought I forgot something that's all. I didn't. I'm fine now."

The two men, seemingly satisfied with her answer, looked away.

Botan sighed. _Hiei! _she thought, a little angry that he'd been reading her mind all this time. _What are you doing? Why are you reading my mind? _

_Because I want to, _was his flat response. _I see you're remembering some of last night. _

He sounded like he was mocking her about it. _So?_ she demanded, _Is there something wrong with that? I have a right to think about it, you know. I mean, you almost did a vampire on me! What was your problem? _

There was a slight silence then he said. _I don't want to talk about it with you._

_Why not?_ she wanted to know. Another silence. _HIEI! Don't you dare break this connection! I have a right to know! You tried to bite my neck for goodness sake! _

_Shut up!_

The command was so forceful Botan didn't bother sending him a message back.

_If you want to know what my problem was ask Kurama or Yusuke or that idiot? _he challenged._ They're the ones laughing about it_.

_Why are they laughing about it?_ she wanted to know.

_You'll have to ask them!_

Then he broke the connection.

_What did he mean by that? _She tried to talk to him again but he refused to say anything. His mind was blocked from her for the time being and probably would until they got to Donovan's mansion. She sighed and closed her eyes. Hiei would always be a mystery to her...

* * *

Botan was woken from a doze a few hours later by someone's voice yelling into her mind.

_Onna! Onna! Baka ferry onna! WAKE UP!_

"Go away, " she mumbled. "I'm too tired to do it now..."

_ONNA, WAKE UP! _

Botan sat up straight and almost shouted out loud but didn't. _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU **WANT, **HIEI?!_

_I final got you to wake up._

_What do you want?_ she asked again, annoyed that he'd woken her up so rudely.

_I can see that bastard's house up ahead. I just wanted to make sure you're awake so you don't get rudely awakened by someone-_

_Too late for that,_ she thought.

_Or something like that,_ he finished up, ignoring her comment. _I thought you wanted to be on alert while you were there?_

_I couldn't help it,_ she yawned and stretched her arms._ I didn't get much sleep last night. I thought a certain someone might try to play vampire again._

_Get over it. I have no interest in you. _

_Then why try it the first time._

_Don't ask me again!_

_Fine!_

_Just stay alert. I'll talk to you again-_

_Wait! How will I know you're even here if I can only talk to you through telepathy._

_I'll be there_, he promised her._ I'll be out of sight but I'll be there... I'll see you tonight. In your room._

_WHAT!? _

_Not like that._ he informed her, instantly. I'_ll go to your room and talk to you or whatever. I'll protect you while you sleep. Is that okay with you? _his last question had an attitude in it and she could tell.

_Yes, that's fine,_ she said with sarcasm. _The handsome prince can watch sleeping beauty._

_Yeah, whatever, _he cut the connection and was once again gone.

* * *

A few minutes later the limo parked in front of the mansion and the one man in the fornt seat got out and opened Botan's door. "My lady," he said, extending a hand to her.

She knew he was going to help her out of the car but didn't really want him too but knew if she didn't he might get mad, he used to all the time when she refused. She nodded warily and took his hand. He gently but firmly tugged her out of the car. As soon as Botan got out she looked around for her invisible body guard. She spotted Hiei appear momentarily on a gargoyle over the front door then vanish just as quickly. She hid a smile. She was getting better at tracking his movements.

The man at the door saw her and her escorts coming and opened the door. The three stepped into Donovan's expensively furnished house and Botan stared in awe like she always did whenever she entered. It looked like he'd added some more art to his vast collcetion._ I wonder if he's trying to impress me? _she thought, looking away from the art.

He used to try that with her evertime he left and she'd learned to ignore it. It didn't impress her anymore. Well not as much as it used to anyway...

The men led her into another room and as soon as she stepped inide she recognized it immediately. Donovan's office. The one place she hated more than any of the other rooms. She hated the desk, the floor, the windows, the book shelves, the chairs, the over stuffed couch. Everything! It brought back too many horrible memories. _And just like always I have to be brought here first, _she thought, her heart beating a little faster. _It's like he **likes** to remind me..._

"Sir," the one man said, looking around the office. "Miss Pure had arrived."

"Excellent," said a disembodied voice, from somewhere to her right. "Leave us alone now."

"Yes Sir," the two men said stepping out of the room and closing the door.

A minutes later A man with a femanine face ( a little like Kurama's), purple eyes, and light green hair came into the room from the library attachment. His face lit up with a toothy smile when he saw the onna. "Botan!" he exclaimed, walking up to her with his arms out wide for an embrase. "It's good to have you back! I missed you." He gathered her into his arms and gave her a big hug. Botan stood stiffly through it and didn't return it. She was trying to keep herself from throwing up on him. Donovan didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm and let her go after a minute, still smiling that obnoxious smile. "You hid yourself well this time, you naughty girl," he said, turning from her and looking out at the courtyard. "I had a hard time finding you. I hope you got whatever was bothering you is out of your system this time. I'm getting tired of post poning the wedding."

Botan gulped down bile as she squeaked. "W-wedding?"

"Yes," he said turning back to her. "The wedding we'd been planning before you jokingly told me we were through and left. " he made a face. "Mother is getting impatient. She wants her little boy to get a nice wife and settle down and give her some grandchildren. I know she never really liked you but I don't care."

_We **never** planned a** wedding!**_she thought. "B-but-" she began.

"Now don't be like that," he said walking up to her and taking her hands. "I know we'll have it ready in time." he smiled again and put a finger up. "Just think; by this time next week you're gonna be the new Missus Donovan Yakimoko."

Botna gasped in horror and clutched her heart, suddenly unable to breathe. _Next week!? Oh my god! What am I going to do! _she desperately looked out the window, hoping to see Hiei out there watching her. He was. He was standing on a statue of Budda and frowning at her. He seemed to know what Donovan had said.

_A wedding by next week?_ his voice filled her mind, disgust evident. _How long have you been leading that fool on? _

"Hie-!" she gasped, doubling over. "Hie-"

Donovan, finally noticing something was wrong, gave her a concerned look. "Are you all right, my dear?" he asked.

She didn't even have time to shake her head yes or no. She fell to her knees and just sat there a moment, panting in horror, before she fainted.

_A/N_

_Donovan's a bit screwy but meh. Well now you know a little bit about what had happened. Mwahaha. I didn't bother describing the house because the details of the walls aren't even important. Hey, thanks for the three reviews I got. I wasn't expecting that many, or any for that matter. I am SO greatful. I just hope I get at least one for this chapter. Maybe two if people are interested. All well. If I don't get any I'm not updating cuz it'll make me think no one likes the story or is reading it._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hiei watched Botan faint from his perch in the garden and wondered what was wrong with her now. _It must be what that idiot said to her_, he figured._ She was so overwhelmed by his words she fainted. _he shook his head and sighed. _Baka ferry onna._

He heard voices coming his way and hopped down from his perch, blending in with the statues shadow. A moment later he saw two people walking by. One looked like a maid and the other was dressed like the gardener. Something told Hiei to listen in, though he didn't really want to, until he heard the maid mention Botan. "I see Donovan finally found his little hoe bag," the woman was saying, her voice dripping with contempt. "It took him longer to find her this time but he got her back. I wonder how much she's going to charge him this time?"

For some reason the woman's words made Hiei feel defensive and angry for the onna. What did this woman know about the blue haired girl to give her liberty to say such things? _If I wasn't keeping a low profile... _he thought, his fists shaking.

The man she was talking to wasn't any better. "Master Donovan likes her," he told the maid, as he leaned down to pull some weeds out of a flower bed. "He knows he can do her for free because she likes him so much. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was just marring him for his money."

"She_ is _marrying him for his money!" the maid corrected him. "I can tell by the look she had on her face when she got here."

Whose face were you looking at, you foolish girl? Hiei thought. The onna looked scared to death. Like she'd rather be anywhere else but there. he was tempted to say it but didn't. he was even tempted to pretend the statue he was hiding behind was talking but that was something Yusuke or Kuwabara would do, not him. Instead he kept on listening, shaking his head at the two servants as they bashed Botan.

"She'll probably kill him after she marrys him too," the maid went on. "Then she'll inherit all his money because she married him."

"Yeah probably," the gardener agreed. "That's what girls like her usually do."

Hiei peeked around the statue and glared at the servants, knowing they wouldn't see him. _Stupid humans!_ he thought grinding his teeth together_. What gives you a right to say things like that about her? You're worse than I am. At least what I say about her is true_. He couldn't stand listening to them anymore and disappeared only to reappear a few feet away by the fountain. He could still hear the two talking but not as clearly so he could easily tune them out.

He chased a glance into the pool under the fountain and took in his reflection. He noticed the scratches on his face and his mind returned to the night before...

Botan must have thought he was going to do something inappropriate to her. It wasn't like he had planned on biting her neck it had just been an impulse. Maybe he'd been planning on marking her so other demons would keep their hands off of her. Either way she screamed like a mad woman and elbowed him in the stomach. Though it hadn't done anything he'd let her go just the same. That's when she'd over reacted and started beat and scratching at his face. He'd only grabbed her hands to stop her...

Hiei shook his head now, realizing how stupid the whole situation had gotten after that. It hadn't even been his idea in the first place. _Stupid Yusuke and Kuwabara, _he thought. _Why do they have to have such sick minds anyway? _Then he remembered something about Kurama he'd been there too but he hadn't stopped them. In fact he'd encouraged it. _What was with them? _he wondered, glaring at his reflection._ Did they want Botan to hate me?! _"No!" he said out loud, hitting the water with his hand and causing his reflection to become distorted. "That would just make them all fools. They must have had another reason for their foolish behavior." Hiei heard voices coming down the path toward and quickly disappeared, leaving the illusion that he'd never been there.

* * *

Botan felt a tickling under her nose and scrunched up her face as she sneezed and came to. She opened her eyes to find a fat old maid stuffing something under her nose while Donovan sat on the couch beside her staring at her worriedly.

"She's back," the maid said, looking right into Botans' eyes.

"Thank you, Akita," Donovan said to the maid. "You may go now."

"Yes sir," the maid said bowing then walking out of the room.

When she was gone Donovan scootched closer to Botan and took her hand in his, the ferry girl fought back the urge to scream and pull away. "Botan," he said. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"That's good," he said in relief. "I was so worried. What happened?"

_What happened? Your words made me faint! _"I was a little over whelmed by what you said, that's all," she told him honestly. "I wasn't expecting you to ah... decide to keep the wedding going as planned after I ran away from you," she said lamely.

"Why would I cancel it?" he asked her. "I knew you'd come back."

_Only because if I hadn't agreed to come back on my own free will you would have forced me to,_ she thought, frowning. "Still it would have been better if you had," she said out loud.

He gave her a sharp look. "Now why would I want to do that?" he demanded, his voice getting an edge to it. "I love you. I want to marry you even if you are shy about going through with it."

_I'm not shy! I don't want to marry you! _

"Anyway," he said standing up and pacing in front of her. "The wedding is planned for the end of the week so we only have four days to prepare for it. I know It's short notice-"

"Very short," she cut him off.

"-But I still think we should give it a try," he said, ignoring her remark. He looked back at her. "I am glad you came back. Once we are married I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"I can't wait," she said, trying to stay calm. _I have to get out of here! When I see Hiei tonight I'm going to ask him if he has any ideas._

* * *

Later that day Hiei decided to get a better lay out of the inside of Donovan's house and quietly slipped inside, unnoticed. The servants were so busy doing whatever that they wouldn't have spotted him even if he'd walked right in front of them. He had no idea what they were doing but if he had to guess it seemed to him like they were getting ready for the wedding Donovan was planning.

_If the onna doesn't come up with some sort of plan I might have to kill him,_ he thought realizing the consequences for that. Donovan was a human. A stupid human but a human none the less. If Hiei killed him he'd be in even worse trouble then he had when he'd stolen the Shadow Sword. _I hope the baka onna can think of something..._

Suddenly he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye but when he turned his head he saw nothing. Strange, he thought, staring intently at the spot where he'd seen the movement. _For a moment I thought someone was watching me..._

Little did he know was that someone was...

A_/N_

_I think I figured out why my writing style changed. I started drawing doujinshis (fan manga) and for some weird reason it changed how I write stories. Hmm is that a bad thing or a good thing?_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Botan was finally able to get away from Donovan a few minutes later when he summoned a maid to take her to her room. The room she was taken into was nice but Botan didn't spend too much time taking in any details. All she wanted was to get out of there before the end of the week. When the maid closed the door and left botan leaned against it, sighing out a long held in breath. _What am I going to do? _she asked herself. _I can't get married. Especially not to someone I do not love. _she looked up and out the window. She was suddenly very depressed. _Maybe I should have asked someone else to help me. Maybe Kurama would have been better. He's a gentleman, when he's not Yoko Kurama..._

Botan flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Speaking of which," she said out loud. "Where is Hiei?"

* * *

Hiei was busy exploring the mansion at the moment. He'd already figured out where most of the important rooms were but he wasn't sure about the other ones. He still had no idea he was being spied on but that wasn't important at the moment. He didn't want to get lost. _Why does Donovan have to have such a huge house? _he asked himself, as he quietly went down another hall. _What is the point of having such a large space if only one or two people are living in it? _he smirked. _I'm glad I don't live anywhere. It's just a waste. _

He heard footsteps and disappeared again. This time when he reappeared he was right beside a window. He glanced outside and noticed it was getting dark._ Botan will be waiting for me_, he thought before disappearing again. _Maybe I should tell her what I over heard..._

* * *

Botan sat down on the window seat and watched the sunset over the horizon as she thought about last night again. Hiei hadn't really been trying to do anything but biting her neck was the last thing she wanted him to do, especially since she never thought of him as someone who would do such a thing. Either way it had surprised her enough to go into self defensive mode. When she'd turned on him he'd been so surprised he couldn't stop her and she's scratched his face hard enough to make it bleed. When that had happened he had been surprised at first then had demanded angrily. "What the hell did you do that for?!" 

_As if he didn't know, _she thought now, frowning at the memory. _He shouldn't have played the vampire, stupid fire demon._

_So now I'm stupid am I?_ Hiei's voice entered her mind.

Botan gasped. _Hiei! _she thought. _Where you listening the whole time?_

_Just long enough to hear you call me stupid, baka onna! _he retorted, too annoyed to be himself. _I so nicely come with you and you have the nerve to call me stupid!?_

_I was thinking about what you did last night!_ she replied defensively. _It was stupid of you to be like that!_

_Be glad it wasn't someone else, ferry onna!_

_Would it have made any difference?_ she wanted to know.

_Yes._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Someone else would have taken advantage of you,_ he told her flatly. _Someone who has no respect for females..._

_And you do?_

_I wouldn't try to rape one if that's what you're implying!_ He told her immediately. _What kind of person do you think I am!?_

_I-_ she stopped for a moment. Hiei wasn't like that and she knew it. _Sorry._

_You'd better be._

_Where were you all afternoon?_

_Finding out that the servants in this mansion think you're a money grubbing whore._

_What? _Botan was surprised by this piece of information. She always thought the servants in the house liked her. She was always nice to them. _What do you mean?_

_They think you're only marring him because of his money._

_But I don't even want to marry him! _she protested.

"Try telling them that," said a voice behind her.

Botan gasped and turned around. Hiei was now standing in the middle of her bedroom, his hands in his pockets and his Jagan eye open and glowing. "I doubt they'll believe you, though."

"But why would they think such a thing?" she asked him. "What did I ever do to them that would make them think that?"

"I don't know and I don't care," he said, sitting down on one of the chairs by the fire place. "Maybe the maid was jealous. Maybe she wanted to marry him. Maybe she thinks your past makes you a gold digger or something."

"I don't _care _about his money," she told the koorime. "I used to but not anymore. All I want is to finally be rid of him. To not see his face ever again."

"And that is where I come in," he said, glaring at her. "You do realize he's a human and if I kill him I'll be in big trouble."

"I know he's a human," she told him, folding her arms. "But I never knew you to be someone who went by the rules."

"I don't want to be limited to just Tokyo you know," he retorted. "If the toddler finds out I killed a human he might just restrict me to only the town park."

Botan said nothing. She suddenly realized she'd read him wrong. He did care what happened to him.

"If Donovan wasn't a human I wouldn't be so hesitant," he told her. "But since he is things are going to be complicated, especially if I think I'll get away with it."

"Maybe I can say something to Koemna about it," Botan suggested. "Maybe he could-"

"No he can't and won't," Hiei cut her off. "I'm not suppost to kill anyone and you know it." he looked out the bedroom window, his face holding in anger and annoyance. "If he wasn't watching me all the time maybe I would..."

Botan sighed. Koemna didn't trust Hiei. He was always watching the fire demon. _What am I going to do?_ the ferry girl asked herself._ I thought killing him would be the only way out but Hiei refuses to do it. What should I do? What can I do?_ Though she thought about it long and hard no answers came.

_A/N_

_I am so happy more people are reviewing this fic but I got real impatient with my writing and started another one just for the heck of it. I wanted to make it a one shot but it ended up longer than expected. You might have seen it already (since it's got a horrible summary) but if you have the time could you please check it out. So far it's been up awhile but I don't have any reviews. That might have changed since I last checked but if you do read it can you leave me a review? I know I'm sounding pathetic here. _

_I'm not sure if Hiei is still being punished for whatever he did before but I know he's not allowed to kill humans so I am making him hesitate. I don't really care that much about whether or not he's still confined to one city but in this case he is except, since he's keeping an eye on Botan, he can leave the city but can't leave the mansion's grounds until she does. I hope I'm not confusing you. If I am I am sorry. _

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I'm feeling tired, Hiei," Botan said after a few minutes. "I'd like to lie down so could you please leave?"

He was ready to make his exit anyway. "Hn," he said, "But if you need me I'll be on the grounds."

She nodded and lay down on the bed. Hiei waited until she'd closed her eyes before he left the bedroom through the window. He landed on a path below the window. He righted himself and looked back up at her window. She had gotten up and closed it. So she hadn't been asleep after all. She'd just wanted to get him out of her room, not that he cared either way.

He took his eyes away from her now closed window and started down the path, his black hair and clothing blending in with the deepening shadows. _The least she could have done was not lie_, he thought._ If she had asked me to leave her alone I would have. There was no reason for her to do that unless she's planning something she doesn't want me to know about._ That conclusion sounded logical but he had no idea what she would be planning. Was she going to sneak out of her room and try to escape? If that was the case she probably would have told him. Was she planning on sleeping with Donovan? Another impossibility. She hated the guy._ All well. It's not important anyway. _

"She doesn't know what I really intend," Hiei heard a voice from somewhere close by say. "She thinks I just want her back so I can marry her."

Hiei stopped. _Marry her? Is that Donovan?_ he looked around the statue he'd stopped by and saw Donovan in his office, talking on the phone. Since the man had left the window open Hiei could hear every word.

"I know what she really is," the man was saying. "I know where she came from and what she can do." he stopped to listen a moment. "Do you really think I'd marry her just for that? Come on. You know me better than that. Why else would I be tracking her down every time she snuck away?" Donovan snickered. "She is a bad girl. Why can't she just stay put? Doesn't she know I waste too much money looking for her?" he stopped a moment. "Well this time when I found her I got myself a bonus." he listened. "Well you know that pint sized demon that had the nerve to attack me for no reason? Well I found him too. My men have been keeping track of him but somehow he's disappeared and we can't seem to find him." he listened for another moment. "Well he wasn't very important to begin with but if he knows Botan then he knows the Prince of Hell too."

_Prince of hell? Is he talking about that brat, Koemna?_

"Well once I deal with that little ferry girl and that demon nothing will stand in my way of getting what rightfully belongs to me," Donovan said. "I should have gotten that title not that whiny diaper wearing brat!"

Yup he was definitely talking about Koemna but Koemna had lately opted to staying in his more adult form. Probably because he didn't want to feel short when he went out with his girlfriend Ayame. _But how does this fool know Koemna? _Hiei wondered. _And why does he think Koemna's title is rightfully his? Isn't he just a regular human being? _Something told Hiei he might have been wrong about that._ Is he from Spirit World?_

"Do not worry about cost," Donovan said into the phone. "Once I claim my rightful title cost won't be an issue anymore." Hiei saw him smile sinisterly. "All I have to do is get that little ferry onna to talk and things will go from there." Donovan's face returned to normal. "But that aside, how is your sister? I didn't see her around here today..."

The rest of the conversation wasn't important so Hiei tuned it out as he ducked back behind the statue and let what he'd just learned go through his mind. So there was more to Donovan than he thought. He was more than just a moronic human who couldn't let relationships go. He had a real reason for constantly searching for the ferry girl and it wasn't love. _I should tell her,_ he thought. _She has to know so she can keep her guard up._ he glanced back at Donovan's window but the man was still talking about unimportant stuff so he got out of there and retraced his steps back to Botan's bedroom window.

When he got there he saw the light was still on. Good she was awake. He looked around himself to make sure no one was watching him then jumped up onto the window sill.

* * *

Botan was busy reading a book when she was startled back to reality when she heard a soft tapping on her window. Gasping, she dropped the book onto the floor and shot a glance at the window, expecting to see something sinister. Well the shadow at the window wasn't all that sinister but the glowing red eyes still gave her a start. When she realized who it was her heart returned to it's normal pace and she went over to open the window.

"Hiei!" she exclaimed, before she let him step into her room. "You scared me half to death!"

He smirked at that comment and slid past her and onto the bedroom floor. "I wouldn't have had to tap on your window it you hadn't of locked it on me," he pointed out.

"Well I didn't think you would be coming back so soon," she replied. "I wanted to make sure Donovan had no way of coming in here."

"Why would he want to do that?" he wanted to know, staring up into her face.

"You know," she said, folding her arms. "it's obvious."

He snorted at that. "Hn!"

That made her defensive. "Well it _is_!" she exclaimed.

"You're not God's gift to men, you know," he said, walking over to the chair she'd been sitting in and picked up the book she'd dropped. "Personally I don't even understand why he likes you so much." he went on, examining the book. "There are far better looking woman out there-"

"Hey!" Botan exclaimed, offended. "That's not very nice and besides, when did you start caring about how beautiful women are?"

"Since I turned eighteen," he replied shortly.

She said nothing. She'd forgotten he was that old now. "Sorry," she said.

"It's not important," he said, tossing the book onto the bed and turning to her. He put his hands in his pockets. "I came back here because I overheard something you might want to know about."

She stared at him. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about? What did you hear?"

He wasn't sure if she'd be relieved at the news or disappointed but he was going to tell her anyway. "Donovan doesn't really love you," he said in a flat voice.

She just stared at him. "What?" she asked.

"Donovan doesn't really love you," he said again.

"Then why does he keep on going after me when I leave?" she wanted to know.

"Because he needs you for something," he replied.

"What?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But I heard him talking on the phone with someone about Spirit World and Koemna."

"How does he know about Koemna?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Hiei told her. "But he must know him because he mentioned him by name."

She started pacing, biting a fingernail thoughtfully. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe you're jealous or something."

"Jealous?" he asked. "Of what?"

She didn't give him an answer, instead she changed the subject. "What else did he say?"

"He said something about claiming his rightful title," Hiei answered and shrugged. "I have no idea what he means but that's about all he said before he started asking whoever it was about their sister not coming around anymore." the koormine noticed the look on her face. "What? That part wasn't important so I stopped listening."

"Hmm," she said, turning away from him. "Maybe I should tell Koeman about this..."

"Do what you want," Hiei said. "But if that man_ is _from Spirit World I won't get into trouble if I kill him."

Botan didn't know what to say to that kind of comment.

_A/N_

_I'll stop here because I don't know what else to say. And the plot thickens. Now you know Donovan's __**real **__intentions. I wonder why this fic makes me think of the Corpse Bride movie..._

_Oh my god... I can't believe you people. I updated this fic last week and I didn't get a single review. Well now I know what you really think of it. If I don't get at least one review for this chapter I'm not updating anymore. I hope you're happy._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Suddenly there was a knock on Botan's door. "Miss Pure," the voice of one of the house maids said through the door. "Are you in there?"

Botan looked at Hiei. "Get out of here!" she hissed.

He was up and moving before the words were all the way out of her mouth. He dashed back over to the window and hopped outside, landing in the garden below.

"Miss Pure?" the maid called again.

"Coming!" Botan called running to the door and opening it. An annoyed looking maid stood in the hall. "Yes?"

"Master Donovan wants to see you," the maid said. She turned to go. "Please come this way."

Botan hesitated a moment, glancing back at the window. Hiei had returned to the window sill and was watching her. When their eyes met he cocked his head at her. He seemed to know what this was about even if she didn't. What he'd said came to mind and she felt her heart beginning to pound.

"Miss Pure?" the maid said looking back at her. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh um... no," Botan said getting a move on. "I'm coming." she followed the maid down the hall.

_What does Donovan want now?_ she wondered._ Is he going to ask me something? I hope he doesn't want to sleep with me. I don't do stuff like that anymore... _Onceagain Hiei's words came to mind. "He's using you." His words didn't make her feel any better. If Donovan was just using her to get to Koemna what was she going to do? How was she going to stop him? What if Hiei was lying because he was jealous?

She didn't have anymore time to wonder because at that moment the maid stopped in front of a door and opened it. "You can go in," she said, looking at Botan.

"Oh uh yes, thank you," Botan said, walking into the room.

When she was inside the maid shut the door and it clanged with a final sound. Botan's heart started to pound even faster and louder and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Don't worry," she said to herself. "It'll be okay."

"Botan," Donovan's voice said in front of her.

The girl looked up and saw Donovan standing by a long dining room table. The table was set and platters of food rested on it. "Have a seat, my dear," he said offering one to her.

The blue haired girl walked over to the table and slowly sat down on the chair he offered her. He slowly pushed it in for her then went to the opposite end of the table and sat down in her own seat. Now they were sitting eye to eye and Botan's nervousness got even worse.

* * *

Hiei had watched Botan follow the maid out of the bedroom then had jumped back down into the garden. He had a bad feeling about this but what could he do? If Donovan was from the Spirit World and did want to kill Koemna, Botan was in great danger. Danger Hiei couldn't deal with at the moment. "This is stupid," he said to himself, looking back up at the open bedroom window. "Why am I worried about the baka onna anyway?" That question still had no answer. This whole ordeal was just making him ask it more than he would have. Why was he helping this baka ferry onna? He knew he had to deal with dumb Donovan before the man dealt with him but he could have done it in his own time. He didn't have to agree to help or go with Botan to do it. Unless...

He shook his head. "Now that is impossible," he told himself. "I wouldn't do that for any reason. I don't care about her. At least I don't think I do..." he looked up at the sky. He remembered her face, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I only agreed to this so she wouldn't cry anymore," he said to himself. "there wasn't any other reason." Suddenly he heard a noise close by and took his eyes off the stars. He spotted a shadow moving in some bushes close by. "Who's there?" he demanded, glaring at the shadow. "Show yourself or I'll be forced to make you."

The movement continued but nothing came out.

Hiei watched it then quickly reacted, unsheathing his sword and dashing toward the movement. He jumped into the air and brought his sword down on the thing. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

His sword landed in the ground an inch from a pale face. "YIIIIIEEEEEY!" a female voice screamed. "Mercy!"

"Huh?" Hiei stared at the person he'd almost killed. The pale face had huge scared yellow eyes and pale blue hair. She was staring at him in terror.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Yuri!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Donovan's sister!"

"His sister!" Hiei exclaimed. "Then you're working for him aren't you?!"

"No!" the girl exclaimed. "I don't want _anything to do _with him! "

"Then why are you here?" he asked, pulling his sword away from her face.

"I heard he found his old girlfriend," Yuri replied. "I came here to warn her about what he was planning."

"What is he planning?"

"He wants to use her to create a path that will lead up to the Spirit World," the girl replied, sitting up. "He knows she has the power to do it and that's why he's always going after her when she tries to leave him."

"So_ that's _why he needs her so much," Hiei said. "I thought he was going to use her another way but how's he going to get her to make this path? She doesn't have that much power."

"Yes she does," Yuri corrected him.

"What do you mean?"

"If she can tap into the Spirit World's energy she can use her powers as the Grim Reaper to create the path," the girl replied. "He knows she can do that but he doesn't know how to make her do it so he'll try anything to get her to use that power."

_Then the ferry onna's in more danger than I realized,_ he thought. He stood up. "I'd better go find her." he turned to go.

"Wait!" Yuri exclaimed, grabbing his sleeve.

"You'd better let me go if you want to keep that hand," he said, looking back at her.

"Let me come with you," she said. "Maybe I can help you."

"How can _you_ help me?" he demanded. "You'd better just stay out of this girl."

"No!" she exclaimed, standing up. She dwarfed him by three inches. "He's my brother and I won't let him get away with this. Maybe I can make him come to his senses." she grabbed his hands. "Please let me come with you!"

Hiei saw she was about to cry. "All right," he said, looking away. "Just don't cry. I can't stand it."

"Thank you," she said, pulling him along. "Now let's go."

_A/N_

_ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! I cannot believe it! I knew I shouldn't have started watching Pokemon again! Now all I think about is Pokemon! POKEMON WON'T HELP ME WITH THIS FIC:dies: All well. I guess I'll just have to think of some more things and try to not think about Pokemon when I write._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"So my dear," Donovan began eyeing the girl strangely from across the table. "What do you think of an outdoor wedding?"

"Uh," Botan began, her nervousness showing in her voice. "I-I think it sounds all right, I guess."

"You guess?" he said, looking a little confused. "Don't you know?"

"Well," she started again, looking at her hands and everywhere else in the room except at him. "it sounds nice but what if it rains or something and I wasn't expecting to get married so soon after returning to your house and..."

"But we've been together for so long," he protested. "The next step for us is marriage."

"I know but, Donovan," she took a deep breath. "The reason I left you was because it's over. It's been over for years. I don't know why you keep on insisting this isn't over. I don't want to marry you. Dop you understand that?"

Donovan frowned at her. "I don't understand you at all," he said coldly. "I do everything for you I ever got you off the streets where you would still be if it hadn't of been for me and this is how you repay me?!"

"I don't mean to sound rude but, I think you're a bit confused," she said. "You didn't find me on the streets nor did you help me get off them. I was living a nice normal life before I met you."

"That's a lie!" he insisted, standing up and glaring at her. 'That's a lie and you _know_ it!"

"No it's not," she said feeling scared. "We both know it isn't! I don't know why you keep insisting it is. I don't understand you at all. Why do you care so much where I came from? Why do you insist on pursuing this relationship when you know it's over? Why don't you try and find someone else? There are plenty of over girls out there who would love to marry you, I'm sure."

"I don't _want_ any other girls!" he shouted, getting out of his seat. "I want you! Do you understand?!"

"No," she said.

"No?!" he exploded.

"I know why you're so desperate to bring me back every time I leave," she said. "You know who I am and what I can do."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Botan couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Were you listening in on me?" he demanded, putting his hands on the sides of her chair.

"I..." she began. "I was..."

"You were weren't you?"

Botan didn't say anything but she had a feeling she'd just said the wrong thing.

* * *

Yuri, who knew her way around the house, led Hiei through the building toward the dining room. She had a feeling the two would be there so that's where she went right away. Hiei still wasn't sure he could trust this girl but there wasn't anything else he could do at the moment so he let her lead him down the many halls.

"How are you even sure they will be there?" he asked.

"I just know," Yuri told him, not looking back at him.

"How?"

She didn't answer.

"Has he done this sort of thing before?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Botan is the only ferry girl he ever got his hands on but I know he's been planning this sort of thing for years."

"Why?"

"He wants to rule the Spirit World."

"But how? He's a human."

"Half human," she corrected. "His mother was a ferry girl."

"Is that why he wants to rule the Spirit World?"

"He thinks he belongs there."

"What about you?"

"I'm half human too," she replied. "But I don't want to rule anything. I just want a normal life here."

"Oh."

"But I don't expect you to believe me," she said, finally looking back at him.

"I never said I didn't," he told her.

"I know. But it felt like you didn't."

"How much farther do we have to go?" he asked.

"Not much farther," she said and rounded another corner. At the end of the hall was a door. "In there." she pointed toward the door.

They ran toward the door. Yuri would have opened it the easy way but Hiei was in a hurry and didn't give her a chance to. He slammed his body into the door and it fell forward, breaking off its hinges.

"I could have opened that," Yuri said to him.

He ignored her comment and stepped inside. He stopped short when he saw Donovan holding Botan by the throat.

_A/N_

_Okay. This fic isn't going to be much longer because I realized it's kinda lame. :shrug: All well. I'm gonna finish it anyway because some of you seem to like it. I'm glad. So ya I'm finishing it for you all. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Botan!" Hiei exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Stay back!" Donovan ordered, looking sharply at the koorime. "Unless you want me to kill her..."

Hiei didn't move but a growl escaped his throat as he glared at Donovan. His grip tightened on the handle of his katana.

The man gave the koorime a once over. "So, Hiei," he said, his voice slightly mocking. "You've come back like I knew you would. I wonder. What could you possibly be doing here?" he looked at Botan. "Could it be because of her? Did you come here to protect her?" he looked back at Hiei. "But from what?"

Hiei put his hand on his sword. "From what indeed," he said, his voice sarcastic. "What else?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Me?" Donovan said. "Now why would you do such a thing? I wouldn't hurt her." he looked back at Botan. "Right?"

She whimpered in his grasp but said nothing.

Donovan frowned. "Have you been telling people that I'm dangerous, my dear?" Still she said nothing. He smirked. "Well you wouldn't be totally wrong but I'm hurt that you would be telling people such a thing. What have I ever done to you?"

That question she could answer easily. "You won't let me go!" she gasped through his hold.

His eyebrow got higher. "I won't let you go?" he said. "Why didn't you say so in the first place." he let go of Botan's throat and she sank to the floor, gasping. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she glared at him. "But, my dear, the reason I won't 'let you go' is because I need you for something."

"To go to the Spirit World right?" Hiei snapped.

Donovan looked over at him. "Now how did you ever figure that out?" he noticed Yuri and snapped. "Have you been telling people things again?" his sister coward behind Hiei. Donovan smirked. "So you have."

"Please brother," Yuri managed, looking around Hiei. "Stop this before it's too late."

He smirked at her. "Stop what?" he asked. "I haven't done anything yet."

"Brother," she began clapsing her hands in front of her, pleadingly. "Don't do this. It's not worth it!"

"Not worth it?" he demanded, glaring at her. "It is too worth it if I can finally gain my rightful place in the Spirit World!"

"You have no place," Hiei told him. "You are only half. What place do you think you'll gain if you try?"

"The place I am worth gaining," he told him. "A place that will be greater than any place _you_ would ever gain, spawn of Hell!"

"Spawn of Hell?" Hiei said, his voice full of mockery and no surprise at all at the term. "I may be a demon but I know my place. "

"And you're saying I _don't_?" Donovan demanded.

Hiei smirked. "That is exactly what I'm saying." he unsheathed his sword and was moving before Donovan could even figure out what was happening. The fire demon disappeared then appeared right next to Donovan. It was only thanks to Donovan's reflexes that Hiei's sword didn't kill him when it was swung at him. He stepped back to avoid another slash and grabbed Botan off the floor, grabbing a knife off the table and putting it up to her throat.

"Stop!" he ordered. "Or I slash her throat!"

Hiei froze. Botan's pink eyes held his gaze for a moment and he didn't have to read her mind to know she was scared. He stepped back, not knowing what to do. "Let the onna go," he ordered, grinding his teeth.

"I don't think so," the man said, grinning darkly. "If I let her go you'll kill me and I cannot have that." he looked out the window for a second. he spoke in a whispy voice. "Not before I get what is rightfully mine..." his voice wandered off.

"Donovan, don't do this," Yuri pleaded again.

Donovan glared at his sister. "Shut up!" he ordered.

She fell silent but didn't step back an inch.

Hiei ignored the girl. His attention stayed on Donovan and the girl he held against his chest. Botan looked like she wanted to say something but didn't for fear that if she did her ex-boyfriend would kill her with the knife that hovered just inches from her throat.

_What am I going to do? What can I do? _Hiei kept asking himself. _I can't do anything. Botan's in the way. I can't hurt her and he knows it!_

Donovan smirked. "Can't touch me now can you?" he said. "Well that's good anyway because now I can make my escape without worrying about being followed by the likes of you." And with those words the wall behind him quivered and seemed to open up into another world. He stepped back into the portal, dragging Botan with him.

"No!" Hiei exclaimed, moving toward the wall.

Too late. The wall swallowed both Donovan and Botan up and returned to its normal self. "I'll see you later," Donovan's voice echoed as he was swallowed up.

Hiei slammed both his fists against the wall, trying in vain to make it open up again. It wouldn't budge. "No!" he shouted at it, banging his fists against the wall one more time. "Not again!"

_A/N_

_I think I'm becoming less popular with you people on this site. All well. What can I do? I'm trying my best but I got depression so I got writer's block. Meh. It's more my fault than yours. Anyway. I'll try to finish this fic as quickly as possible so I can work on some other things but it might take awhile. I hope you can be patient. Sorry for another short chapter. _


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Hiei stopped hitting the wall and slid down it onto the floor. He grasped his sword in an iron grip, his mind telling him over and over that he was a fool. "I shouldn't have let her walk into this," he said to himself. "I should have stayed closer. She wanted me to come along to keep an eye on her and protect her and I can't even do that! What kind of idiot am I?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Yuri looked down at him with an understanding expression. He decided to ask her something. Maybe she knew where they had gone. "Where did he take her?"

"I'm not sure," the girl replied, shaking her head. "I didn't even know he had such portals in the house. But my guess on where he's taking her might be to the Spirit World. He's going to try using her power to take over."

"I must stop him," Hiei said, standing up and shiething his sword. He looked at Donovan's sister. "Do you know of a way to get there first?"

"I do," Yuri replied. "But I haven't done it in years."

"I need you to do it now," he told her. "I have to get there before he arrives with Botan."  
Yuri saw the desperate look on his face and nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "But we must be outside to do it."

He took her arm. "Then let's get moving." Then the two rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Botan demanded as Donovan drug her thoguh the tunnel of distorted space. 

He laughed sinisterly then said. "I'm going to the place where I was shunned."

The ferry girl knew he was talking about the spirit world. But why did he say such a thing? He was only half of the spirit world and half human. That being the case, why was he so desperate to go there? What did he know? And why did he keep on insisting he's rightful place was taken from him?

Suddenly the tunnel came to an end and Donovan drug her back into reality. Now she found herself just outside of the palace. She stared up at the building, wondering what he was planning on doing there. Before she could even being to figure it out the man drug her up the front steps and into the building. When they entered everyone greeted her with a wave and smile. Botan was confused. Why were they acting that way? Didn't they see the man holding her prisoner?

_What if they don't? _she asked herself. _What if he's invisable to them? _

He drug her down the hall and demanded. "Where is Koemna's office?" When she didn't answer he snapped. "Tell me or this will be the last place you ever see!"

She pointed with a shaking finger. "Down that hall," she stammered.

He smiled. "Good girl," he satrted dragging her again. "Let's go."

* * *

Yuri was able to transport herself and Hiei right outside the palace. Hiei looked around in awe then looked at Yuri. "Let's go," he said.

She nodded and they ran up the stairs and into the palace.

* * *

Koemna was going through some papers when he heard the door to his office opening. He looked up to see who it was and his eyes grew wide as Botan came in with a strange looking young man holding her by the throat.

_A/N_

_An update! Wee! Sorry I didn't update this last week. I was busy. I hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Koemna stared at Botan and the man that held her, his eyes wide in shock. 'What is the meaning of this?" he demanded

"Koemna," Botan gasped, trying to get free. "This man is-"

The man behind her kicked her to shut her up. "Quite!" he ordered.

"Who are you?" Koemna asked, staring at the man holding Botan. "What do you want?"

"I want what rightfully belongs to me," Donovan replied. "The title I should have gotten instead of you!"

"What do you mean?"

"As if you didn't know!"

"I don't know," he replied. "So why don't you tell me?"

"Fine I will!"

* * *

Hiei and Yuri dashed down the hall and to Koemna's office. On the way they dodged ogres and other reaper girls who stared after them as they can by. 

"Are you sure Donovan will go to Koemna's office?" Hiei asked the girl.

She nodded. "Yes," she replied. "He thinks he has something to prove."

"What is he going to do with Botan?" Hiei asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, looking upset. "He could kill her."

Hiei said nothing.

* * *

Koemna listened to Donovan explain what he thought was the truth. To him it seemed like Koemna's father had slept with Donovan's mother and when she'd had Donovan and Yuri he had kicked her out of the Spirit world claiming children that were half human had no right being there. Koemna knew that story wasn't true but what could he say to change this lunatic's mind? What could he say to keep Donovan form hurting Botan if he got even angrier? 

Finally he said. "I don't know where you heard such a story but I can tell that it's a pack of lies."

"It is not a pack of lies!" Donovan protested. "It's true and I can prove it!"

"How?"

"I don't have the proof with me but when I get it I'll show it to you."

"I can't believe you unless you show me this proof."

Donovan glared at him.

Just then the door behind Donovan crashed open. Koemna spotted a figure standing in the doorway. "Hiei!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Donovan turned around. He saw Hiei and Yuri standing behind him. Hiei had unsheathed his sword and was pointing it at the mad man. "Let the onna go, Donovan!" Hiei shouted.

Donovan grinned at him. "What will you do if I don't?" he asked.

Hiei glared at him. He couldn't do anything to Donovan if the man refused to let go of Botan and they both knew it. Donovan smirked. "Come on Hiei," he said. "Why don't you run her through? I know you want to kill me and you'll do anything to do it. Go ahead. Kill her."

Hiei didn't move. There was no way he was going to kill Botan just to get to Donovan. Though the look on his face mad the Koorime want to he wouldn't do it.

"You are a coward," Hiei said. "Using a female as a shield."

"I'll use anything to protect myself," he said grinning. "Even a female-"

Something whacked him from behind and he let go of Botan before he fell to the floor, letting go of Botan as he did. She moved away from him and stood beside Hiei. Hiei and Yuri stared at Koemna who stood just behind where Donovan had been, holding a bat. "Koemna?" Hiei said.

Koemna grinned. "That was easy," he said. "Now, would one of you mind telling me what this was all about?"

"I will," Yuri said, stepping forward.

Koemna looked at all three then said. "Why don't you all tell me?"

* * *

Awhile later, after Yuri, Botan, and Hiei finished telling the entire story to Koemna, Hiei and Botan left the palace and headed back to the human world. Once they arrived at Botan's apartment the ferry girl invited him onto the balcony. He accepted and followed her onto it. 

"Hiei," she said. "I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"It wasn't a big deal," he said. "You wanted me to protect you and I did." he frowned. "I just wish I could have done a better job."

She smiled. "You did the best you could," she assured him.

"No.1" he protested, his voice angry. "If I had this never would have happened."

"Yes, it would have," she corrected him. "I'm glad it happened now instead of later. Now I no longer have to worry about Donovan."

"What's Koemna going to do with him?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, looking out over the city. "I just hope that whatever happens it will keep Donovan out of my life from now on."

"..." He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him. "Botan?"

"Yes?"

"I am glad you are okay."

She nodded. "I am too."

"No, I mean I am _really_ glad you are okay," he said, a little nervously. "If anything had happened to you..." his voice trailed off.

She stared at him. What was this all of a sudden?

Suddenly he leaned forward and brushed her lips with a kiss. Botan didn't know how to react. She stood there in shock as he kissed her. A few seconds later he moved his face away and turned from her. "Just remember, onna," he said, looking over his shoulder. "You can never say I don't care about you." then he disappeared.

Botan stood there a moment, not moving. She hadn't expected that and had been taken completely by surprise. Slowly her hand went to her mouth. She could still feel where his lips had met hers. She didn't move. Her mind finally told her that it had been real. She let out a breath._ Hiei..._

Then she smiled.

THE END

_A/N_

_I am so sorry this ended so quickly. I ran out of inspiration and just wanted the fic to end. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER, REALLY I DID! I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!_


End file.
